ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha and Omega
Alpha and Omega is the twenty seventh episode of Young Plumbers and the ninth episode of Season 2. Plot the recruits are on a spaceship headed for Earth. Toon is piloting. Paper is sitting at command and is talking a holographic screen with Hornbok's head. Paper: Remind me again why we are doing this? Hornbok: It's the Forever Knights. Tennyson called for backup. He says that Arthur may be on the trace of the last crystal. Sci: But why do we need to get it? We can continue to train and get it from them later. Let them do the work for us. Hornbok: It's not the crystal that I'm worried about. A few days ago, a small prison in the Null Void relayed a message that a creature sealed within the void is going to awaken any day now. Brian: And how is that related to the Knights? Hornbok: Tennyson says that the Knights have been conducting off world operations. Teleporting into the Null Void is rather simple and is a great short cut to get half way across the universe. The problem is our portal was never replaced from the time it was hijacked so we don't have a way to get there. Even if we did, this is a three-for-one deal: you attack Arthur, stop the creature, and potentially get the final crystal. Zon: We need to split into teams, though. Paper: Already got that taken care of. Arthur and the Knights is less of a concern to us, so Brian, Toon, Zon, Aevan, Jack, and Ben will take care of him. The rest of us are with me, we head to their portal and find a way into the Null Void. Hornbok: Then since you seem to know what to do, I'll wish you good luck and talk to you soon. holographic screen disappears. Nick: So when do you think we'll arrive. Toon: Probably within the next hour or so... Sub: That seems good. Sci: And it gives me all enough time to apologize to all of you. I'm sorry for leaving. I never should have left the academy. Aevan: You did what you had to and your safe now. Jack: We can get this crystal and then take the other two from the Elite. We've taken more important things from them before. Sci: Maybe you guys believe in our team, but I've lost hope. There's nothing left for me... Nar: Yes there is Sci. Sci: I may survive, but even with all the powers we won't him able to stop him. He will destroy everything and we will just be forced to watch it burn. Cassie: Sci, listen to what your saying! with his voice deepening: When he arrives he will destroy everything he can within minutes. There will be no place left to hide. You cannot escape his might. starts to laugh maniacally. Will slaps him, making Sci's eyes quickly close and snap open. Ben: Is everything alright? Sci: I was... Paper: ...being controlled by him... Sci: He's getting stronger, but don't listen to what I was saying. We can beat him. We'll have to... camera cuts to the ship arriving just outside of a warehouse in Bellwood. recruits get out of the ship and stand just outside the warehouse. Toon: On the count of three, we charge... Zon: One, two... Arthur: Three... recruits look behind them and find Arthur standing across from them with a bunch of Knights aiming their guns at them. Song recruits each prepare their powers and prepare to attack the Knights. Arthur: Don't bother staying. You won't find anything here. Toon: I beg to differ. Zon, Brian, Aevan, Jack, and Ben step forward. Toon starts to blast a wave of fire at the knights. Aevan launches his shadow at them as they charge forward to attack the recruits. Jack fires electricity at them and then jumps and kicks one. Another slashes his sword at Jack and knocks him back. Jack jumps up. The same knights rushes at him but gets tackled by Wolf Brian. Some more Knights jump over but Ben sends a sonic scream at them. Arthur steps to the side but then gets punched by Zon. Arthur grabs Zon's fist and crushes it, before throwing him over his shoulder. Paper: Come on, let's go... Sci, and the new recruits fun into the warehouse. They find more knights circled around a large circular stone with a laser pointer positioned in front of it by a stone hand. Nick: We can take them. swoops up and then charge down at some knights, blasting them with acid breath. Nar runs up and slashes his swords at some of the. Sci throws some blasts of air at the Knights knocking them far back. Sub blasts Cassie with ice who then absorbs it and fires energy beams at the Knights. Sub turns and fires some ice at the knights, too. Will teleports rapidly around a bunch of the knights and punches them. After another moment there are only three knights left. Paper runs up to the middle one and punches it away. The two knights on either side charge at him but Paper jumps and lands and they collide. Paper lands on them and then steps off. Sub: Now we just need to figure out how this works... Nar: I think we just press the on switch. Cassie: And where's that? Will: Right here... points to a switch on the back of the stone hand holding the laser pointer. Sci walks over and presses the button. A laser is fired out of the laser pointer onto the stone circle. The laser fades out and nothing happens for a few moments after that. Suddenly, the patterns on the stone circle glow red and and a small portal opens up in the center, eventually growing to cover almost the entire circle. Sub: Let's go. recruits jump in and find themselves in the Null Void. Paper: All we need to do is find the prison and... Nick: THERE! points to a floating island right in front of them. There are some Plumber's ships parked outside of it. The recruits try to swim forward in the void but they can't do anything. Nar: Yeah, there's oxygen here, but no way forward... holding out his hands to either side: Everyone grab on. and Nick grab Sci's hands, Sub grabs Paper's hand and Cassie grabs Sub's hand, and Nar grabs Nick's hand and Will grab's Nar's hand. Sci blasts fire out of his feet and launches the recruits towards the prison island. After a few moments they touchdown on it. Will: So where's this so called creature? approaching: Yes, about that, I suggest you leave before it breaks free... Sub: And you are? Jopius: I am Captain Jopius. I work for the Plumbers holds out his badge. Paper: Yeah, well so do we. We're investigating this creature that's about to break out. Jopius: It's going to happen any minute now. As long as he doesn't get the power source guarded within that facility, he won't be strong enough to open a portal out of this dimension. points to a facility on a floating island far away from them. There is a loud rumbling within the facility. Jopius: Oh no runs into the facility. The recruits follow. They make it to a heavily guarded room. Inside, they find many scientists. Some are at computers, some are looking at things under microscopes, and others and working in a sealed container attached to the wall and floor. Jopius leads the recruits to the container. Jopius: He's in this container. Sci: That's your creature? Jopius: Ben Tennyson once defeated this creature in another world and had it sealed away here. Our of worry, he ordered us to find it and study it. Now it's about to break free... Paper: Then evacuate the prison. We'll head over to the facility and get this power source. Without it, you said he can't escape, right? Jopius: Correct... is a large let off of steam from the container. Jopius: GO! recruits run back the way they entered the facility. Just as they are exiting it, the building explodes, a fiery column of smoke appearing in the back of it. Sub: Sci, take us to the facility. Sci: Right... the recruits grab hands and head off into the void towards the facility. The camera cuts to back inside. Jopius and the scientists are lying on the floor. A red creature that appears to be made out of fire is standing where the container was. Alpha: At long last, Alpha returns. camera cuts to Bellwood. Arthur takes out an energy sword and strikes Brian and Zon with it. He kicks Jack to the ground and then swings the sword again, hitting Ben with it. Toon sends a blast of fire at Arthur, but he dodges and slashes Toon. Aevan launches his shadow at Arthur and controls him for a moment, making him toss his sword aside. Arthur forces the shadow out of him and then kicks Aevan to the ground. Arthur: Ha, pathetic. You watch them, I'll be heading to the Null Void. ???: No you won't be... turns around and finds Ben Tennyson standing across from him. Tennyson: You'll be staying right here with me... Commercial Tennyson transforms into Humungosaur. He charges at Arthur and tackles him to the ground. Arthur picks up his energy sword and then kicks Humunngosaur off of him. He jumps to his feet and then charges at Humungosaur. He slashes his sword, knocking Humungosaur to the ground. Humungosaur gets up and then jumps at Arthur. He slams down with two fists as Arthur dives to the side. Some knights blasts their guns at Humungosaur. He runs over to them and then knocks them to the side. Humungosaur: Arthur? Where'd you go? has climbed a ladder and is now on top of the warehouse. He jumps down and grabs onto Humungosaurs neck. He slashes his sword as Humungosaur shouts in pain. He grabs Arthur and throws him through the wall into the warehouse. Arthur puts his sword in its sheathe and heads over to the device. He presses the button and waits for the portal to open. Humungosaur bursts into the room and quickly changes to Swampfire. He runs at Arthur and knocks him to the ground. Arthur gets up and then steps to the side to avoid a fire ball. Swampfire throws some vines at Arthur and traps him, but a Knight bursts into the room and blasts Swampfire to the side. Arthur escapes and then dives into the portal. Swampfire then gets up and dives into the portal just before it closes. The camera cuts to the recruits. They have made their way to the facility. Will: So we'll need to find the facility. Sub: If this is facility that the Plumber's know about, why haven't they looked into it? Nar: It seems awfully strange. Sci: Let's just find head on in... burst into the facility and prepare for a fight, but no one is there. There is absolute silence inside the facility. Paper: Keep your eyes peeled. walk down a long hallway and make it to another hallway. This hallway has two doors at the end of it. Cassie: Split up? Nick: Cassie, Nar, and Will, come with me... Sub: Looks like I'm going with Paper and Sci... Sci and Sub go into the left door while the others go in the right door. The camera shows Paper, Sub, and Sci in a room with three doors. It quickly cuts to Nick, Cassie, Nar, and Will in a room with one door. Will: Wait, something's not right, let's go back... head in the door they just entered and find themselves at the front of the facility. Cassie: You've got to be kidding me. head back in and go in the first door and then into the left door. They find Paper, Sci, and Sub walking down to the end of each room. Paper: We told you guys to go in the other direction? Nar: We did, and we ended up in the first room. Sci: It's a maze? Sub: Maybe, but it must be an enchanted maze if you went forward and ended up in the first room. Cassie: So if only one path is correct? Will: Then it's completely random is you get through. Nick: We should send one person through each door. Depending on which people get back to us, we'll know what door to go in. Paper: Well, let's get started... camera cuts to Ben and Arthur. They have landed on the ruined prison island. Swampfire: What happened here? Arthur: He escaped? No, not yet. Not if I don't have the crystal... Swampfire: WHO'S... OH NO, NOT HIM! figure jumps from the smoke of the building and lands in front of Tennyson and Arthur. Alpha: Hello Mr. Tennyson. Swampfire: Alpha! throws some fire balls at Alpha. Alpha dodges a blasts beam of red energy composing of nanites at Swampfire. Swampfire: Well that's new. Swampfire and Alpha are fighting, Arthur jumps off of the island and head towards the facility with the crystal in it. The camera cuts to the recruits inside the facility. They have made it to the room with 8 doors. Cassie: Now what? There's more doors than people! Sci: We continue on. Everyone meet back in this room unless someone doesn't come back. Does everyone know what room everyone is going into? Will: Yes! Sci: Then go. all walk through a door. Sci makes it to a large square room with a pedestal in the middle of it. There is no one in the room. Sci: Maybe I should wait for the others... walks up the pedestal and waits for the others to come into the room. The first person to arrive in the room is not a recruits. It's King Arthur. Sci: Arthur! How'd you get through so quickly? Arthur: I guess you could say it was luck. punches Sci in the face and knocks him out. He grabs the crystal and begins to walk away, but then the door opens up and the other six recruits enter it. Paper: What? Arthur's got it! Nick: Get him... Arthur: We have to work together to get out of the facility. Now that the crystal is off the pedestal, the rooms have switched. Through that door is the room with 1 door at the end of it, then the room with two and so on... Paper: Until we set foot on the outside world, truce? Arthur: Truce... camera cuts to Swampfire and Alpha. Alpha is chasing Swampfire while firing more blasts of nanites at him. Swampfire throws some fireballs behind him but Alpha just moves back and forth to avoid them. Alpha: You won't escape. The crystal is mine. Swampfire: If you want the crystal you have to get through me first. turns into Jetray and flies off towards the facility. As he is landing on the island, Arthur and the recruits burst out with the crystal. Seconds later, Alpha lands behind Tennyson. Alpha: The crystal give it to me... Arthur: You don't need the crystal. You only need its power. clenches the crystal in his hand and fires a concentrated beam of energy out of it. It strikes Alpha in the chest. Alpha: The power! THE POWER! turns into his complete form: Alpha-Omega. Commercial Jetray: Get that crystal from Arthur! fires energy beams out of his eyes. Arthur dodges but then gets knocked into the air by a wave of earth created by Sci. He lands on his back and puts the crystal in his pocket. He gets up and draws his sword. Nar takes out his katanas and goves toe to tow with Arthur for a few moments before Arthur knocks him back. Will teleports to behind Arthur and then kicks him three times before flipping over his head and punching him the face, making Arthur drop to a knee. Nick scratches him, which flips him over onto his back. Sub blasts him with ice. coughing: Fools, it's not me who you should be worried about. Alpha-Omega: It's me! breathes a cloud of red energy nanites at the recruits and then swings his arms and tries to knock them off the island. He then forms two energy swords. Sci uses a water whip on Alpha, but this barely does anything to him. Paper: Just get the crystal. We can take care of Alpha some other time. fires a net arrow at Arthur, trapping him. The crystal goes flying out of his pocket and across the island. Paper runs to pick it up, but he then gets smacked into the wall of the facility by Alpha. He picks up the crystal and holds it in front of his face. Alpha: The crystal is MINE! clenches it in his fist and absorbs its energy. He fires beams of energy at all the recruits. Sci: No. I need that crystal more than you do... I can't let you take it... Paper: Sci, calm down. He's getting to you again. Sci: No Paper, I'm controlling the energy he is feeding me. I can use it to destroy Alpha. Paper: Sci, we'll find another way. Sci: Argh, it's too late. I can't stop the energy starts to float high into the air, right across from Alpha's face. Paper: This ends now. aims an exploding arrow at Sci and fires it. Upon hitting him, it blows up and makes Sci fall to the ground unconscious. The blast also knocks Alpha onto his back. He drops the crystal just a few feet away from Sci. Paper runs in and picks up the crystal and Sci. Jetray: Need a lift? Paper: Yes! the recruits grab onto each other and Jetray they fly off towards the portal. Nick: Hurry, it's closing... boosts foward. Nick flaps his dragon wings. The recruits get through the portal just as it was closing. They find the other recruits fighting a team of Forever Knights. Brian: It's about time you go back. Paper: We're going. NOW! run over to the ship. All get on the ship and it takes off a moment later. Jetray is seen fighting the Knights just before the camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Hornbok: So we have two and they have to... Paper: Yes.... hands Hornbok the crystal. Hornbok takes a look at it and then breaks it in half with his hands. He takes out a slip of paper from inside that says "Tricked you! I have the real one. - Arthur" Paper: It... was a fake? Hornbok: Which means now the Elite have three and we only have one. Nick: And we didn't stop Alpha, which means we have to stop him and the Elite. Sub: I wouldn't be too worried about Alpha. I think the Elite will take care of him. Hornbok: And you say that Sci is getting out of control... Paper: It's not that he's out of control, it's that he's in control and getting more powerful. camera cuts to Sci's room. He is holding the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Sci: Why did I leave this with Paper for all those months. Voice: You can't continue this. You're dark energy remains with you. Releasing it into the book only makes it easier for you to control. Sci: Who's there? is a loud rumbling laugh and then the voice goes quiet. Sci: It was him, I know it was... He is getting stronger. The seal is about to break. And when it does, we must be ready. camera cuts to dark room. Alpha has reverted to his normal form so that he doesn't destroy the room and is standing across from Arthur. Lotin: You have the crystal? Arthur: Yes, the only one we don't have is the one the recruits took from you on Hitalbur. Lotin: Don't mock me, Arthur. Set: So who's the new guy? Alpha: My name is Alpha. Lucifer: And why are you here? Arthur: He helped me collect the crystal... Lotin: So what do you want? Alpha: I want the only thing I have ever wanted, a source of power. Lotin: Then let the alliance begin. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19